Longtemps, je me suis couché de bonne heure
by Himdall
Summary: La vie est un éternel changement. C'est ce qui en fait le charme, ou la croix. Ainsi une journée radieuse peut se muer en tempête et l'orage le plus violent, en un ciel apaisé. Tout dépend du hasard. Laissons Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Ren et tous les autres nous raconter des moments à part, des moments semblables à une parenthèse suspendue dans le vide.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, Kim m'a convaincue! Saleté! Comme si j'avais pas assez de trucs à faire! *prépare le lance-cookies!* Je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir votre rythme, les filles, j'ai vraiment trop de travail mais après tout, c'est vrai que c'est un bon moyen de renouer avec ces personnages!

J'ose espérer que tout le monde a reconnu le titre du recueil! ;D Cette merveilleuse phrase, si simple, n'est pas de moi mais de notre cher Proust (bien que je lui préfère de loin Céline!)

* * *

Coussin

Un coussin, c'est un petit morceau de toile contenant du coton. C'est un petit rien. Souvent mis sur le lit, parfois à même le sol, effleuré du bout du pied nu, on ne lui prête pas attention.

Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, le coussin est bien plus que cela. Il est une invitation au voyage, un ticket d'entrée, trop souvent négligé, pour le plus tendre pays qui soit, celui du doux repos. Ainsi calé contre lui, recroquevillé en chien de fusil, l'endormi quitte pour un temps ce monde violent, comme une parenthèse placée au milieu d'une phrase confuse. Si le rêve est trop intense, le coussin, toujours lui, se laissera être enserré par des bras fébriles que le songe rendait tremblant.

Le coussin n'est pas un simple coussin, il est spécial. Notamment parce que quelqu'un de particulier s'est laissé sombrer dans les vapes du sommeil auprès de lui. On peut y voir quelques uns de ses cheveux bruns, y sentir des brumes de son odeur, percevoir la marque que sa joue y aurait laissé… Peut-être.

Elle erre, hagarde. La maison est silencieuse. Fini le tumulte, fini les cris de Ren et d'Horo, fini les blagues vaseuses de Chocolove, fini le rire doux et discret de Faust, fini les discussions entre Ryu et Manta… Oui, fini. Tout est fini.

Elle rate une marche. Du sang coule lorsque sa lèvre heurte l'escalier de bois. Elle se relève un peu, titube, la tête basse, la vue troublée par les larmes et la fièvre. Elle manque de se prendre le pied dans le tapis poussiéreux, un sourire esquisse alors ses lèvres sanguinolentes. Anna… Qu'aurait-elle pensé?

Elle finit par arriver jusqu'à la chambre de l'équipe et, d'un coup, comme si elle avait retrouvé ses forces, se jette sur le lit et saisit le coussin. Oui, c'est lui. C'est le coussin. Assise sur un lit qu'elle n'avait jamais osé touché, elle plonge son visage dans le tissu, l'enserrant aussi fort que possible, manquant presque de le déchirer, humant son odeur à s'en enivrer. Pendant quelques instants, elle est soulagée. Il est là. Avec elle. Elle tente de se ressaisir, mais ne peut en détacher sa figure. Elle sent les quelques mèches brunes chatouiller sa joue rosie.

Saoule de ce parfum qui troublait ses sens, aveuglée par son illusion, la jeune fille ne vit pas les flammes ravager, mordre les piliers de bois de la petite bâtisse. Elle enfouit son nez davantage, mordant presque le coton, avant que de crier son nom.


	2. Ballon

Mot du jour: Ballon.

Bonjour! Bonsoir serait plus juste!

Merci pour vos reviews! Une chose que vous avez remarquée était effectivement la présence d'un "être" en trop, qui s'explique d'une façon assez simple, un fieffé gredin a voulu me jouer un tour et a programmé mon logiciel de texte pour qu'il "devine" les mots que je vais écrire, et parfois il bug. A la base c'est un bon truc pour prendre en note les cours mais le mien a l'air particulièrement con!

 **Koba** : Oui je préfère Céline à Proust! Pour Tamao, effectivement c'est sur elle qu'est centrée l'histoire. La jalousie pourquoi pas? Mais je penche davantage pour la seconde interprétation! Je vois Hao comme un personnage qui finira par devenir un "Roi fou" (d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, allez voir le thème de Kimunixchan qui nous dresse un Hao presque semblable à celui du **_Roi se meurt_**!). J'ai eu la chance en L1, d'avoir cours avec le professeur Bluche qui est un grand historien spécialiste de la Révolution et de la Terreur, on a, alors, travaillé à fond Robespierre. Et je trouve que les deux se croisent parfaitement. Ils sont tous les deux mués par l'idée d'un lendemain idéalisé qui justifie une purge massif des ennemis extérieurs comme intérieurs. Dans le cadre d'Hao, les ennemis extérieurs sont forcément les Humains, ils le dégoutent et il justifie son action par leurs actes, quant à l'ennemi interne, il serait celui qui soit s'associe aux Humains (Yoh et les autres) soit leur ressemble (les Chamans plus faibles, qui sont montrés dans le manga comme étant des proies pour Hao). Pour moi, c'est clair, Hao est juste un malade qui est atteint du complexe de Dieu et qui deviendra de plus en plus paranoïaque (toute ressemblance avec un certain Mithos serait fortuite!)

 **Rea** : Ah! Meurt-elle ou non? C'est la grande question. Mais effectivement, comme je compte reprendre (peut être) WR quand j'aurai plus de temps, j'essaie de renouer avec mes couples préférés! Et je modifie la liste des personnages qui vont mourir (kof J kof)

 **Kim et Gaia** : bande de saletés! Je vous déteste autant que je vous aime! Enfin bon! Une aventure à trois! Toutepenséeàconnotationsexuelleseraithorsdeproposetnengageraitpaslauteur!

Pour ce nouveau jour, juste une version abrégée/édulcorée de ce qui aurait pu être la rencontre entre quelques personnages qui me sont particulièrement chers!

* * *

Elle n'avait lâché la ficelle que quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, elle ne le savait pas très bien, les jeunes enfants n'ayant pas encore pleine conscience du temps qui s'écoule. Aussi, triste, la gorge nouée, elle le regarda avec ses prunelles brunes, s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'il s'envolait.

Elle tenta, vainement de le rattraper, la main tendue, le bras levé, lui courant après. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner et accéléra davantage, perdant peu à peu son souffle. Ses boucles brunes, qui d'ordinaire lui encadraient si bien son visage de poupée à la peau translucide, se déchainaient, devenant une masse de cheveux informe. Un vrai petit ragamuffin mal peigné.

A quelques pas de là, il y avait un drôle de groupe, rassemblant des personnages pareils à ceux des romans: des balafrés, des tatoués, des enturbannés, des hommes vêtus de noir… La fillette ne les avait même pas remarqués tant elle était absorbée par sa précieuse quête. Pourtant, elle aurait dû.

Sa course l'avait conduite au-delà du parc de la fête foraine, dans un coin d'un forêt bien sombre d'où elle ne pouvait plus le voir et encore moins l'attraper. Elle se mit à sangloter alors que son petit fantôme gardien venait lui souffler sur le bout du nez pour la rassurer. Doucement, elle s'assit sur l'herbe fraiche tout en maintenant sa tête entre ses bras potelés. Non seulement elle s'était perdue mais en plus, elle l'avait perdu!

A même le sol, elle se sentit désespérée, seule au monde, cherchant vainement où était réellement sa place. Elle avait eu la sensation d'être ballotée d'un endroit à un autre, sans avoir la possibilité de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait à peine quelques jours de cela, un homme drôlement vêtu de blanc lui avec donné une « cloche-machin-chose » et l'avait envoyée dans un tournoi dont elle ne comprenait ni l'enjeu, ni la façon de la gagner. Elle renifla bruyamment. Tout à l'heure, quand la jolie femme aux cheveux bleus le lui avait donné, elle s'était sentie mieux presque bien pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. L'enfant avait été ébloui par les prunelles couleur océan de cette dernière. Elle l'aurait aisément comparée à une fée! Pour ne pas le perdre, elle avait attaché sa ficelle autour de son poignet potelé et l'avait gardé au-dessus de sa frêle silhouette toute la journée. Mais après avoir erré plusieurs heures parmi la foule des attractions, soudainement, le noeud s'était défait et il s'était envolé loin d'elle…

« _On devait l'éloigner du groupe de Yoh Asakura… Autrement nous n'aurions jamais pu… »_

Elle sursauta, entendant quelqu'un parler à une autre personne. Légèrement effrayée, elle se redressa et pencha la tête leur direction. Deux individus sortirent du bois; un homme très grand, semblable à un géant, drapé dans un long manteau noir et une jeune femme aux… la fée! La fillette eut un regard inquiet vers son fantôme qui ne semblait pas rassuré. Alors qu'ils firent quelques pas vers elle, elle fronça les sourcils, appréhendant leurs gestes.

Après un certain nombre de minutes, elle sentit des bras forts, solidement charpentés, la saisir délicatement, la faisant quitter l'herbe humide avec une facilité étonnante. Une main ferme la maintenait contre le torse de l'homme alors que la fée lui caressait la joue rosie. Alors qu'elle cala sa tête contre son buste, la fillette leva les yeux au ciel, et là, malgré la nuit, elle aperçut une immense créature blanche qui ressemblait à un robot, dont le visage était dissimulé par une croix noire, qui paraissait tenir, entre son indexe et son majeur, une simple ficelle reliée à un ballon, à son ballon.

Millie eut un sourire apaisée. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle soupira d'aise. Enfin, elle se sentait à sa place.


End file.
